


To hell with Conference Calls

by Scarlett_Rogue



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Marijuana, conference calls, the boys are soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:47:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26286703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlett_Rogue/pseuds/Scarlett_Rogue
Summary: Geralt is on a conference call for work when Jaskier, newly awake, walks into the view naked and smoking a joint.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 1
Kudos: 197





	To hell with Conference Calls

_Blah blah blah crunch the numbers, blah blah blah something about a merger_ , Geralt really wasn’t listening. None of the topics of this conference call fell under his department, so by some small miracle he could sit there and stare at the screen, pretending to pay attention, while his mind wandered. He could hear Jaskier yawning, loud and exaggerated, from their bedroom, and he let his mind wander to the activities that caused the other man to sleep in so late. Fingers dancing along warm skin, wet kisses along ribs, collar bones, hips - panting, the sound of his name slipping desperately from Jaskier’s lips. He adjusted his pants under the table, suddenly tight, and willed himself to concentrate on the video chat. 

When he heard Jaskier paddle out to the dining room he smiled. He saw the man come into view on his screen, and quickly his smile disappeared.

If Jaskier being completely naked wasn’t bad enough, he also had a fat joint between his lips. His hair was disheveled in only a way that Geralt pulling on it all night could cause.

“Have you seen my good pants?” he asked. Geralt blushed and quickly turned his video off. He didn’t miss the shocked expressions of his coworkers or Lambert laughing his ass off, before he turned to Jaskier.

“I’m on a conference call,” he hissed. Jaskier froze.

“W-what?” 

And then he was gone, booking it to their bedroom as fast as possible. The door slammed and Jaskier let out a small scream before throwing himself on the bed. 

“I’m not even going to comment,” Vesemir muttered.

“Good. Now, about that merger?” Geralt redirected the conversation.

Half an hour later Geralt knocked on their bedroom door. When he was met with silence he let himself in. He was met with the sight of Jaskier in nothing but one of Geralt’s old t-shirts, draped loosely over his body, sprawled out across the bed like a starfish. 

“Leave me here to die,” he whined.

“Where’s that joint? Think I’m gonna need it.”

Jaskier pointed to his night stand and Geralt yanked it up, lit it and took a deep drag. He plopped down next to Jaskier and ran his fingers through the man’s hair. 

“Could be worse,” Geralt started. “You could have been dragging a body.”

“Oh shut up. How am I going to face them?”

“The virtual Christmas party should be interesting.” 

Jaskier groaned and hoisted himself up, reaching for the joint in Geralt’s mouth. He pulled it out, took a drag, and leaned over to press their mouths together. He let his lips fall open and Geralt breathed in the smoke, the taste of marijuana and Jaskier on his tongue. 

“Mmm,” Geralt pulled away just a bit. “Would you like me to distract you?”

“By all means, do your worst.”

**Author's Note:**

> I had so much fun writing this! Feel free to leave me little prompts if you'd like, and follow me on tumblr @ feraljaskier!


End file.
